Fighting Lonliness
by Writingiswhatiam
Summary: She was abandoned and neglected. He was lonly and under pressure. Thats what made them perfect for each other The ORIGINAL JimmyEllie
1. Default Chapter

Deep in thought, I traced the cuts and the scrapes on my arms. Each one meant something. The one near my wrist was when Mom hadn't come home for three days. The others were from when she was drunk or passed out or at a bar. Sighing, I pulled an armband over my arm to hide the cuts. The last thing I needed right now was Ms. Souvez on my case again. I grabbed my back pack and headed downstairs for the door. Mom was already drinking Vodka. Just great.  
  
I walked down the hallway to my locker. My stomach turned when I saw Dylan and Marco together. I don't have a problem with Marco...he's been my best friend for a long time. But Dylan just creeped me out. I don't know why.  
I knew I was running late but I didn't really care. Its not like it would matter anyway...its English for crying out loud.  
So I walked into the classroom, a few seconds after Jimmy Brooks.  
"Jimmy, Ellie," Ms. Kwan said. "You just missed the instructions. Have a seat and I will go over them again for you. The rest of the class, you may begin your assignment."  
Ms. Kwan walked over to Jimmy and me. "I have just assigned partners for a book report. What you're going to do is pick out a book, read it and write a biography or a description of each of the main characters. Since you were both late, I guess you will work together. you can go to the library to pick out a book if you want."  
We stood and walked silently to the library.  
Searching the shelves, we were still silent. Its not like I really had anything to talk about anyway.  
"What about this?" I asked, pulling The Wind Blows Backward out.  
He read the back. "Sounds easy enough," he muttered.  
"Easy? Why can't it be about quality?" I asked. Then I remembered who I was talking to. "Never mind, we'll get this."  
We sat at a table and I began to read the book.  
"So..." he said.  
"So..." I repeated.  
"Why were you late to Kwan's class?" he asked.  
I looked up, turning the page. "I don't know...I guess I was stalling," I confessed.  
"Yeah, me too," he admitted.  
I put the book down. "So...why weren't you at school yesterday?"  
"I didn't feel like coming. My 'rents were out of town....like always. So it didn't really matter if I came or not," he said.  
I nodded, understanding. "Sometimes I feel like my mom doesn't care if I live or die," I said. then I realized what was going on. Why was I opening up to him? I couldn't help it.  
He nodded like he understood. "I know what you mean."  
"Yeah."  
"So, do you want to come over after school? To work on the assignment?" he asked.  
"Sure," I said.  
"I'll meet you out front," he said.  
"Okay."  
  
We met up outside of the school and walked down the road. We weren't really talking just sort of standing together....well walking together. We stopped at his very large, expensive looking house.  
"Are you're parents home?" I asked.  
"They never are," he answered.  
"Oh," I said.  
"Don't worry about it. I get used to it after a while."  
"That's sad."  
"Don't feel sorry for me, okay?" he said. "I don't want sympathy."  
I knew exactly how he felt. So I nodded, "I understand." 


	2. Chapter 2

I went home and saw a note on the refrigerator. I picked it up.  
"Ellie...went out of town for a while. Be back later. Love you. Mom."  
I rolled my eyes. Typical.  
I wasn't in the mood to stay home alone, and Ashley was out of town with her dad. I guess they wanted to work things out or something. I sat down on the couch after I cleaned the house. It had started storming...just my luck. I've always hated storms. At the same time a loud thunder clapped, the phone rang. I jumped, and grabbed the phone.  
"Hello," I said, my voice shaky.  
"Hey...Ellie, its Jimmy," the deep male voice came from the other end of the line.  
"Oh, hi," I was sort of glad it was him.  
"I hope you don't mind that I called. Is it storming at your house?"  
"Yeah, and my mom's out of town...again."  
"Yeah, I'm here alone too. do you want to come over?" he offered.  
"Now?" I asked.  
"Yeah...maybe you could, I don't know...spend the night or something? I don't really like being alone in storms as stupid as it sounds."  
"It doesn't sound stupid. I hate being alone in them too. I'll be over there in about ten minutes, okay?"  
"That's cool, I'll order a pizza."  
"Okay."  
I went upstairs to pack some clothes. I chose a black long-sleeved tee shirt to cover the cuts on my arms and a pair of shorts. I threw them into a bag and headed to Jimmy's house. It was raining so I had to run really fast.  
When I got there, I was soaked.  
"I'm sorry," he said, helping me inside. "I should have called you a cab."  
"Don't be silly, it's alright. I'll just change into the clothes I brought," I said.  
He pulled off my arm band to put it in the dryer.  
"Jimmy don't..." it was too late.  
He traced the cuts. "Ellie..."  
I jerked my arm away. "Where is your bathroom so I can change?" I asked.  
"Down the hall to the left," he pointed.  
I walked in, turned the light on and shut the door. "Don't lose it, El," I told myself. "It'll be alright, just don't lose it now." I changed quickly and took the wet clothes out to Jimmy so he could put them in the dryer.  
"Ellie, are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine," I said. "I have a lot going on at home."  
"Okay, if you want to talk, let me know."  
"I will."  
"Okay...well I ordered the pizza, it should be here soon."  
"Thanks for letting me come over," I said. "I really hate being alone."  
"I hate it too. but I'm alone a lot...so I deal."  
"Yeah, me too."  
We sat there, in each others silence...and it was so peaceful. Our eyes met a few times and we would smile and start to laugh.  
"Why do you cut yourself?" he asked out of the blue.  
It threw me off a little. "Jimmy..."  
"Ellie..." his voice matched mine.  
"I have a lot going on," I said. "A lot of pressure."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No."  
"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I said, following him into the kitchen.  
"Would you be mad at me if I did something I really wanted to do?" he asked.  
I looked at him, a little puzzled.  
He leaned in...closer...closer...my breath almost stopped. He was going to kiss me. When his lips met mine...it was like electricity. Better than electricity. It was just so...awesome. We were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. 


End file.
